Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Davenport Security Services, Inc. *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 31, 2008 *'Date of Nomination —' July 25, 2014 *'Description —' A PMC founded at the turn of the 25th century, detailing their activities through the next century and a half as they survived two wars and dealt with the fallout. *'Why —' It's always been said that we lack a lot of the old articles in the GA category, so when I stumbled across this during the clean-up project I figured I'd throw it out there. We only have a few good corporation articles on the site, this potentially being one of them, so I believe it would add a little to the diversity. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # I would almost be in support of this, but there's just a few too many little things adding up that hold it back for me yet. For one, I'd remove that introduction header so the intro sits above the Table of Contents like it should, and it needs at least one more image to meet requirements, and while it just barely squeezes over the minimum length threshold, I'd feel a lot more comfortable supporting it if there was a bit more content. If that last point was the only thing holding it back, however, I'd be fine supporting it, as the article's grammar and spelling all seems to be up to par. A few missed s's and a period in one of the quotes, but if someone could get ahold of FWH after so long, I think it'd be a worthy addition to the GA ranks. That Damn Sniper 01:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) # I agree. There are a few easily-fixed problems that could really improve the quality of this article, but at this point it needs some work to qualify for GA. # Lack of an introduction means it's inadmissable for GA, which is a shame, because it is a good article, while not meeting the standards required by this panel. I doubt there's much chance of FWH returning but should he do so, a little effort and this can gain Good Article status that it deserves. Comments Kafkian Uprising *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 1st, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' July 26th, 2014 *'Description —' An event article detailing the causes and course of an uprising on a colony after the Human-Covenant War's end. *'Why —' The article is incredibly thorough in explaining the background and causes of the uprising. Factors from the colony's place in the UEG to corruption in the colonial government conspire to make the rebellion, when it breaks out, seem as though it were an inevitability. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # There are still a couple things I'd like to see, mainly a proofread by the author because there were some places I wasn't sure enough about when I went over it to be confident in changing, but the eye-catching unusual format, amount of content, and use of images puts it at the GA level for me already. That Damn Sniper 04:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) # As per Ahalosniper. A great article overall that I've read through a couple of times in the past. # Chak has gone to obvious and extreme effort to make this fanon event as believable and detailed as possible, and it really shows, exhibiting detail you'd expect of a real-life event and not cutting corners when it comes to explaining why each faction does what it does. A personal favourite of mine and definitely deserving of GA recognition. # As per the others. This was a great article to watch grow and develop while it was being written. Comments Colin-142 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' July 26th, 2014 *'Description —' One of the newer generation of SPARTAN-II flagships. *'Why —' There are some points in the article which could be improved, such as seemingly contradictory personality traits in the introduction, but Davis has incorporated plenty of media (some custom-edited), been careful about his spelling and grammar, and as a result of collaborating with other users has had to be very mindful of canon, creating an article that abides by the rules of the Halo universe. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 04:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) # There's been a great deal of hard work and effort put into creating this character since it was made. This greenish-blue Spartan is a good choice for GA. Comments Ash Mitchell *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 29th, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' September 9th, 2014 *'Description —' A Sigmaverse ODST who goes from trooper to merc to Magnus' unwilling partner to a member of the Dynasty’s crew. *'Why —' Mitchell's been one of the Sigmaverse's more prominent characters through RPs like Awakening Demons and Draco III, community projects like Vae Victus and SotF, and featuring in Sigmaverse stories like Sanctuary and Mercy Kill. He was created originally just for AD, and has gone on to play a surprisingly large role, if the length of his biography is anything to go by. But then, just about every character and their dog has a history longer than some other EUs in the Sigmaverse. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 00:50, September 10, 2014 (UTC) # Ash Mitchell is probably my favorite Sigmaverse character. This fallen hero (my favorite kind) is a testament to the everlasting ODST potential for badassery. # A long-time favourite of mine from Brodie's character collection. I've immensely enjoyed RPing with Mitchell which furthers the depth on his character from what I read in his article. Comments UNSC Dash *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 14th, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' September 9th, 2014 *'Description —' A storied UNSC vessel with an engine that runs with about one-fifth less heat. *'Why —' There are only a few users that do long ship articles, but those few have honed their art. The technology incorporated in the ship is thoroughly explained, the history's been run through in detail, and even has the super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing references format seen on Vulpine. I was a little surprised this was the ship out of Leo's many to get this much content on its page, but hey, I guess the reference that started the page was what's given him the energy to go so far on it. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per nomination. # I may not be a great writer of ships like Leo, but I really love the sheer amount of work that's gone into this one. Certainly deserving of the award. # Meticulously crafted and storied, this is a shoo-in for GA status. Ship articles have been a bit of a dying breed on the site as of late, so it's good to see that some users are still interested in writing for them. # I remember when Leo first made this article, I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a joke or not. But upon its expansion, I think I have the answer. I'm glad to see that he's still as enthusiastic about writing ships as ever. Comments Tal 'Zerex *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 21, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' 10 5, 2014 *'Description —' The tale of a disgraced Sangheili warrior who leads a violent life across the lawless galactic frontier. A legend born of blood, the saga of this cybernetic enhanced sangheili see's him crave a grim legend into the galactic criminal psyche before becoming the victim of his own sins and finally finding a new calling with a certain spaceships crew. *'Why —' Since I first created Tal all that time ago, for the Hammer Fall RP, he has grown to become one of my favourite characters. Not just because I poured so much effort into him so far, having gone through at least three complete rewrites and countless rewrites of plot lines, but because (among my plethora of kind hearted super soldiers, including characters not on this site) he is mostly unique. I know he still has a ways to go but I feel like he deserves an award, if for nothing else than being such a fun character to work with. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # - Aye. The article's been a heck of a project for Kestrl to whip into shape over the last few months, and between its amount and quality of content, I think it's ready for GA. That Damn Sniper 03:24, October 9, 2014 (UTC) # - Although this page's formatting has never been my favorite, that's an extremely minor complaint. The growth of Tal as a character and article has been a real chronicle to Kestrl's own growth and development as a writer and member of this community. # Ahh, I remember when this article won the Fanon of the Month award in its humble beginnings. Now I can say that Kestrl has done a fantastic job of furthering its quality as an award-winning article in its own right. # Kestrl's clearly put a lot of work into the article and has made a real effort to integrate him into not only his own universe but the wider community through RP's and the like. Certainly deserves the award. Comments John-A222 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 11, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' October 11, 2014 *'Description —' An interesting description of a SPARTAN-III of Alpha Company including information about his deployments, team, and trivia. This SPARTAN is an respected Commander of the UNSC Navy that is regarded as a skilled and tactical leader. *'Why —' I felt that this article was an effective way to organize and develop this SPARTAN as a character. The information and references in the article are accurate, and in my opinion, rather interesting. Research was done to ensure that the article does not interfere with canon and is as realistic as possible. Aspects from his combat history and preferred weapons to armor variants and personality are described. I have enjoyed developing this article and continue to formulate ideas where I say, "Ah, that would be great to include." Thank you for your consideration. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # Well, the article does meet length and image requirements, though the sheer number of links to Halo Nation kind of throw that off and make the article's byte length appear longer than it is. On one hand, I can kind of appreciate that it has the number of links that a canon site article would have, but I think the article could use a lot more content, perhaps in the Early Military Career section where things like the Sabre Program and ONI ops are hinted at, but not really explored. Furthermore, I would cut down on his Specialties. Having him excel in so many areas comes across as a bit too much praise for the character; I'd recommend choosing one or two at most, and since they're going to be in the Sabre Program, being a pilot should probably be one of them. Just think, it's an experimental program where he's going to be alongside some of the best pilots among other branches, aces who've survived in Longswords against superior Covenant Seraphs, and most of John's augmentations won't give him an edge over them in the cockpit. Instead, his intelligence and quick reflexes are going to be tested, which is something we don't see in Spartan articles as commonly as battle exploits that emphasize strength and fighting skill. Stories about fighter pilots in Halo are an opportunity people haven't used very often, and would be exciting to see. Additionally, I suggest you make use of Quote templates, which are free for anyone to use, and help give your quotes a uniform look, and take the "|thumb|" out of the infobox image, as that's what causes the little bit of green showing up at the top which shouldn't be there. One odd thing for me to fixate on is the second image you've used, which cuts a couple images together and must've taken quite some time and careful outline-cutting, when a screenshot of the same could be used. Would you like help with getting a screenshot of John on the turret? Because it could certainly be arranged if you were to ask. I also recommend using the Halopedia template instead of linking to Halo Nation, as Halopedia's the superior site. Lastly, I'd question his being a Commander, as it's a bit of a high rank for a Spartan, but I suppose he is leading a Noble-like team, so it's not unheard of. Well, that's certainly more feedback than I usually give. I may oppose the article for now, but you've been working on it in the background pretty diligently, and I think this is a good chance for you to step forward, get feedback, and be recognized by the community at large. I recommend joining the Irk sometime and get to talking with fellow writers and Halo fans - it's one of the best ways to get feedback. Best of luck. That Damn Sniper 04:11, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Comments Thank you for your review and time. I have already begun to make modifications. I have implemented the quote template and have removed two of the specialties. I feel as though some explanation is due on my part regarding some of the other topics, mainly just to show my reasoning. Regarding the piloting references, I was not trying to establish the character as an ace or anything. I merely wanted to provide a background for why some piloting skill is present (similar to how Noble Six had piloting background). The number of links was just me making every attempt to provide reference and resemble a canon article. My reasoning for referencing Halo Nation was mainly because that site resembles this one a little more in format, coloration, etc, so I figured it would make the cross from here to canon a little more natural looking (but that was purely cosmetic). I am in the process converting to Halopedia. The rank is supposed to convey his skill and status as a squad leader as well as give another example of a high-ranking Spartan (given that there are about three canon Spartans who have risen to Commander or above yet there are supposed to be at least 1000 Spartans). While I completely understand your reasoning, this is just something I am a little persistent about. The second picture certainly is several images edited together (I guess it is bad that you could tell haha), but it isn't all that important to me. Once again, I would like to thank you for your feedback and vote. I am going to try to add more content and do my best to improve the article. Respectfully, Warhead2220 (talk) 22:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Halo: Resurgence/An Act of Retribution *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 18, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' November 5, 2014 *'Description —' A man who is not necessarily evil commits an unforgivable, inexcusable crime. *'Why —' I very rarely write stories because I am aware how painfully mediocre I am at it. I would very much like critical feedback, in the hope that I can improve. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # To get preliminary checks out of the way, the article meets length requirements for a short story (even exceeds the old short story length requirement), and goes the extra distance by including a title image and music. Now, at the core of it, I suspect you want to know how you can improve your prose, but for my part, I think it reads fine. Maybe it's not the every-syllable-strikes-like-lightning gold, but it's good enough to read and be enjoyed. The only complaint I can raise about it is the paragraph starting with "Commander Marshall turned around." It's far too long, and covers a lot of details that read to me like the specs in a ship article. Both breaking it down and glossing over some description in favor of a few key details wouldn't go amiss. The only other note to make is I'm not sure you've got the year in your time template right; it reads in the 2600s, when in the story, Marshall talks about a first generation born without the threat of the Covenant War. Perhaps you meant 2562? Now, being that there's two components to a story as I see it, the prose and plot, we can get to the second. I enjoyed the hell out of the premise. The main character's committing an unspeakable act, but you were able to articulate his feelings and motivations well enough that I could understand where he was coming from and how a human being could make this decision. I was a bit surprised none of his bridge crew took physical action to stop him, but I was able to see in the scene the sort of herd mentality taking them over as Marshall swung them over to his side, offering them a way to escape blame and the like. So ultimately, I enjoyed the read and can't wait to see its GA standing granted. That Damn Sniper 13:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) # As per Sniper's nomination. Really enjoyed the story overall; definitely worthy of GA status. Comments Chancer V *'Writer —' , , and *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 14, 2013‎ *'Date of Nomination —' December 1, 2014 *'Description —' The Chancer V is a well storied, long lived and equally well-worn civilian transport vessel that is more than meets the eye, changing hands a number of times and surviving the Human-Covenant War. The Chancer V that is treated more as a member of Gavin's crew than being the ship that carries that crew. *'Why —' Summing the Chancer V up as an article, it is a well-written article and an enjoyable read that is quite well fleshed out. The authors remain hard at work on it, and its clearly a contender for the 2014 HFFA Ship of the Year title. *'Status —' Granted GA standing. Voting # An excellent article that has only improved with every new addition. Definitely one of my favourites on the site. Comments Carlos Driscoll *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 2nd, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' January 5th, 2015 *'Description —' Despite being an embittered former UNSC soldier and Insurrectionist leader responsible for a great deal of the ongoing strife in the Sigmaverse, still a pretty cool guy. *'Why —' Meets and far exceeds all expectations of a character article. *'Status —' Pending. Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 02:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Comments